One form of prior-art structure for an inertial type mechanical accelerometer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,864 which issued Dec. 6, 1988 to Nicholas F. Pier, the inventor herein, for a BLEED PATH FOR ELECTRIC CHARGE. The patent is assigned to Litton Systems, Inc., the assignee of this application. The bleed apparatus of that patent is not shown, but it might be used with the accelerometer element supported by the hinge frame of this invention.